To The Yard
"To The Yard" is a song by singer Jasmine V. Videos Jasmine V - To The Yard (Audio) Lyrics Ooh You know Who I be JV! Fly girl Fly girl (aint she cute?) Can Nobody do it (do it like she do) She know how to dance and (she's so smooth) Who you talking about? Im talking about me (na na na na na) When the DJ make it (bang bang bang) The way I show off is a (shame shame shame) See my duggie get it jerkin like OMJ and if you wanna battle me We can take it to the yard to the yard, to the yard, to the yard And imma set it off (get it poppin) Set it off (get it poppin) Set it off And can nobody hold me To the yard, we can take it To the yard, we can take it To the yard, we can take it To the yard So we can set it off (get it poppin) Set it off (get it poppin) Set it off As soon as you hear the bell ring When Im in the party, no (standin on the wall) Who wanna go against (me on the floor) Hold my purse, my jacket, my phone Im about to show these people how the boss girl go Tell the DJ make it (bang bang bang) Imma show em I'm so bad it's a (shame shame shame) See my duggie get it jerkin like OMG and if u wanna battle me We can take it to the yard Let's take it to the yard to the yard to the yard And I'ma set it off (get it poppin) Set it off (get it poppin) Set it off And can nobody hold me To the yard We can take it (to the yard) We can take it (to the yard) We can take it (to the yard) So you can set it off (get it poppin) Set it off (get it poppin) Set it off As soon as you hear the I already told you Already told you But I gotta show you anyway Now let me take it to the ground Bring it up spin around Uh oh Uh oh Beyonce I already told you Already told you But I gotta show you anyway Now let me take it to the ground Bring it up spin around I suppose I could do this all day Take it to the yard (ohhhh) To the yard To the yard To the yard So I can set it off (get it poppin) Set it off (get it poppin) Set it off And can nobody hold me To the yard We can take it (to the yard) We can take it (to the yard) We can take it (to the yard) So we can set it off Get it poppin Set it off Get it poppin Set it off As soon as you hear the bell ring Category:Songs Category:Non-album songs